Bedeviled Secrets
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: A new student arrives at Angel Garret's school. Akuma Abkins introduces her self as Devil Abkins right in front of the whole class. At first Angel starts to believe Akuma Abkins is really Lou in disguise but after further look into her, Akuma just might be a normal girl with a secret of her own, and what's up with her strange purple eyes? and...OMG! DOES SHE KNOW ANGEL'S SECRET?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so I've been reading this new book—well newish I guess—book about a girl who finds out her father is ol' Lucifer. Personally I like the story, however the main character I don't exactly like—but that's a more personal reason that I won't be discussing on here. So here's my fanfiction with my OC character Akuma Abkins. I hope ya like her! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"New student?" Angel asked, Gabi nodded, they were at their lunch table when Gabi told her about the new people moving into the house across from her.

"Yeah I saw the moving truck yesterday, they have two kids, one in highschool and I think the other's in middle school with us." She explained.

"How do you know this?" Angel asked.

"I saw them outside—well I saw one of them he looked like he could be in high school." Gabi said, Angel rolled her eyes. She wasn't really too keen on the idea of another student showing up. The last one turned out to be Courtney's boyfriend, and he turned out to be a real jerk.

"New student huh?" Courtney's voice asked behind them, Gabi ignored her, while Angel—didn't succeed, "Well I hope they're not a freak show like you Double-A. We barley need one around here."

Angel said nothing and tried to ignore Courtney best she could. Of course Courtney had a bit of a knack for getting under Angel's skin. This time however Angel managed to not let Courtney push her to a point her powers went off the deep end.

"Nothing to say Double-A?" Courtney asked, then walked off, "Fine by me that just means I win this one."

Angel stood when Gabi grabbed her by the arm.

"Just let it go Angel, she's not worth it." She said. Angel sighed, though one of these days Courtney was going to get hers.

~0~

"Class we have a new student today." Angel and Gabi's first period teacher said, Gabi looked to Angel with a 'told ya' smirk. Angel shrugged, "I want you all to give her a nice welcome. Ms. Abkins why don't you come in and tell us a little about yourself."

On cue a girl walked into the room she wore an oversized tie-dye T-shirt with a peace sign on it and black ripped skinny jeans. Her hair was short and black and she had a sort of pale tanned complexion. Her expression was rebellious—the total opposite of her shirt—and her eyes…wait were they purple? Angel stared, no, they had to be contacts or something. The girl looked to the class as she stood putting app her wait on her left foot and crossing her arms.

"Hey. My name is Akuma," She began, "That means Devil."

Angel stared wide eyed. Who names their kid devil? Was this some kind of sick joke that Lou was pulling? She wasn't Lou in disguise was she? No he wouldn't have gone that far just to talk to her—sure he dressed as Lucy the store clerk—but not a new student. Right?

The teacher cleared his throat and looked to Akuma with a not-so happy look.

"Now Ms. Abkins, it's not very funny to say something like that." He said, Akuma looked to him with a scowl.

"I'm not trying to be funny that's my name." She said, "Akuma means devil and that's my name. I'd rather just get it out of the way now before people start asking stupid questions."

"She's bold." Gabi whispered. The teacher cleared his throat once again and pointed to a seat that was open between Angel and Courtney.

"Take your seat Ms. Abkins, and we'll see how you think funny your little prank is in detention." He said, Akuma rolled her eyes and walked to the seat he was pointing to and sat down. Angel couldn't help but star at her. Akuma's attitude wasn't very Lou-like, maybe she wasn't Lou. Of course she had plenty of time to figure that out in detention, after all she, Gabi, Courtney and D.L. all had detention to serve after the food fight incident a few days ago.

Akuma sat slouched in her chair, looking about the room—pretty much doing anything and everything but paying attention to the teacher's lesson. Every now and then Angel found Akuma looking in her direction, however when she looked back Akuma busied herself with something on her notebook—which she doubted was school work. This went on through the whole class period which sucked because with all that Angel couldn't focus on what was really important…Cole. He was still not talking to her, which really sucked.

Soon class ended and everyone filed out of the room. Angel saw Akuma step out and look about the halls she then pulled out a slip of paper, it must have been her class schedule. Suddenly angel found herself face-to-face with Akuma Abkins.

"Excuse me, but do you know where this class is?" She asked her. Angel stared not sure what to do, the fact that Akuma could still very well be Lou in disguise made her stomach churn. So having nothing to say she took off down the hall without a single word. Sure it was sort of rude, but if this girl turned out to be Lou she'd have even bigger problems.

Akuma stared after her and scowled. Ok that could have gone better, just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over.

"Hey," Courtney said, "Ignore her, that's just angel, she's a real freak show, trust me you don't want to hang out with her. She's evil."

"Well that's different." Akuma mumbled, Courtney nodded

"It's true, she's so rude and mean. She ditched me at my own party." She said, Akuma cocked an eyebrow.

"That sucks." She said, "Hey do you know where this class is?"

"Of course! Come on I have that class too follow me." Courtney said and led the new student Akuma Abkins to her next class.

~0~

As the day went on Angel noticed that Akuma was in all her classes, and in every class she sat either behind, in front or right next to her. This had to be Lou's doing. That proved it, Akuma was really Lou in disguise how else could she have gotten into every one of the same classes as her? and it would explain why she said her name was Devil, but if this was Lou, why hadn't he tried to talk to her? sure there was that time in the hallway but she would have thought he would try harder. Finally their last class was over.

"Come on Akuma, you can sit with me my during detention. Since my boyfriend isn't here today." Courtney's voice said, Angel looked over.

"You have detention too?" Akuma asked.

"Only because of Angel Garret!" Courtney said loud enough for Angel to hear. Angel scowled, ok so that sort of was her fault for throwing the pudding at her….but that was an accident she meant for it to slam down onto Cole's tray, instead it hit Courtney in the head and started a food fight—so it was sort of a happy accident. However Courtney didn't have the right to go blabbing to the new student—who may or may not be Lou—about it.

"Tch, that sucks." Akuma said, "Ok sure whatever."

"What's with Courtney and the newgirl?" Gabi asked, "I wouldn't have thought she would want to hang out with someone named Devil."

"I think it's Lou working his charm on her." Angel said.

"That…would actually make sense, but why Courtney? Why hasn't he talked to you?" Gabi asked, Angel groaned.

"That's what I was thinking, but really I'm not complaining, the last thing I need is him trying to be all fatherly with me as a student…and as a girl of all things!" She shouted.

"Calm down Angel, you don't want your powers to go all crazy do you?" Gabi asked, Angel sighed. How could she keep calm? Lou was probably spying on her in class again, acting as her teacher was one thing but he was posing as a student, and a girl of all things! How awkward!

Suddenly the lockers next to Courtney and Akuma flew open, papers and pencil and other school supplies flew out nearly hitting the two. Courtney let out a scream while Akuma suddenly looked back and stared directly at Angel, but the creepy thing was…she began to smirk.

Later in detention Akuma the new girl sat with Courtney who spent most of the time talking about Angel while the teacher who was supposed to be watching them had left. Akuma sat in front of Angel, and leaned forward on the table and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"So Akuma where'd you transfer from?" Courtney asked, Akuma turned her head slightly.

"L.A." She said plainly.

"L.A. that's soo cool. Way cooler than Goode." Courtney said, Akuma shrugged.

"Not really, big cities sort of suck. You can get into a lot of trouble in them." She said, Angel sat back in her chair. That was sort of cool, Akuma was from L.A. but why would her family finally move to some po-dunk place like Goode.

"So why Goode?" Gabi asked suddenly, Akuma turned.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you choose Goode of all places?" Gabi asked again, Akuma shrugged.

"My dad wanted to get out of L.A. after this one trouble kid showed up and did some pretty bad stuff." She explained, "He let me and my brother choose the place to live, we liked Goode. It sounded quiet."

"Well you've got that right, nothing good, ever happens in Goode." Courtney asked trying to push Gabi out of the conversation, "Oh but we did have this one concert by Mara's daughters. They played at our school."

"Mara's daughters?" Akuma asked, "I've never heard of them, are they punk?"

"They're rock, coolest band ever." Courtney said, "I got front row when they played."

"Yeah but Angel got to perform with them." Gabi said, Akuma turned to Angel and Angel froze. She stared at the girl for a long time, nope her eyes were definitely purple. Iridescent purple, contacts maybe?

"You got to perform with a popular band?" Akuma asked, "Cool."

"Don't get the wrong idea Akuma, they were doing a charity work where they help the stupid." Courtney sneered. Akuma scowled.

"Still pretty awesome." She said, "Even if I haven't heard of them."

"By the way Akuma." Gabi said, Courtney glared at her from across Akuma, "What you said about your name, that's not true is it? I mean, your parents didn't actually name you Devil did they?"

"Yup." Akuma said plainly, "Actually my mother did, the word Akuma is Japanese, it means devil. My mother thought the symbol for Devil was really pretty. Also I was born on the Seventh month, on the seventh day of the year nineteen ninety seven. In japan that's 707 the mark of the demon lord."

Gabi looked to Angel, as if trying to confirm if that was actually true. Angel shrugged, she had no idea.

"My mother thought it was funny, my father thought it was ironic." Akuma went on, "Personally I don't care. But I used to get a lot of crap from it in L.A. so I decided to just say to heck with it and get it out in the open this time around rather than let some prissy girl find out and gossip about it."

Angel watched as Courtney's face twisted into a scowl. Guess she figured out where she falls on that.

"That happen in your old school?" Courtney asked, then turned to Angel, "Well I guess that means you can't go out and spread rumors."

"Courtney Angel doesn't do that!" Gabi growled. Courtney huffed and flipped her hair.

"Sure she does, she also goes around without a shirt to school," She said, "Isn't that right, Double-A."

"Double-A?" Akuma questioned.

"Her chest size." Courtney said. Akuma laughed. Great, so even the new girl laughed at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, "I'd kill to have a flat chest! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find cool Tees with a chest my size?"

Courtney scowled, that had backfired—much to Angel and Gabi's pleasure. Angel blushed that was the first time she had ever heard someone say that about having a big chest.

"So Akuma, you're attitude doesn't really match your shirt." Courtney growled changing the subject, Akuma stopped laughing and pulled at her shirt.

"Oh this? It's my big brothers. My stuff is still in boxes so he lent me his shirt." She said, "I'd never wear this lollipop crap."

"What do you wear then?" Gabi asked, Akuma smirked.

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow hopefully. I should have some of my clothes out when I get home." She said.

"Akuma do you wear contact?" Gabi then asked, Akuma shook her head.

"No." She said.

"You've got to." Courtney said, Akuma cocked her head.

"Why?"

"There's no way your eyes are really purple." She said. Akuma shrugged.

"Mutation?" She tried, "I don't wear contacts, my mother's eyes were purple and so are mine. Lots of people have eye mutations. Like people with one green and one blue. Why can't I have a mutation that makes my eyes purple?"

"I think it's cool." Courtney said trying to play her insult as a joke. Angel rolled her eyes. Still, so far all of Courtney's insults had backfired on her. Angel couldn't complain about that.

"Yeah I mean look at Angel's eyes." Akuma said, Angel froze.

"They…" Akuma trailed off as if just realizing something, "…reflect colors…."

"Ew, that's so freaky…I never noticed that." Courtney said, Akuma scowled, "You really are a freak-show!"

"I-I'm not a freak!" Angel said though before she could plead her case their teacher came in to tell them that their detention for the day was over. Courtney grabbed Akuma by the arm and took off.

"Come on Akuma, you don't want to hang out with these freaks." She said, then dragged the new girl Akuma Abkins out the door.

**So what do you think so far? For those of you who haven't read Bedeviled it's a really good book by Shani Petroff. It falls under young adult literature. Personally I like it—having only read 2 books. But I don't like Angel very much. But that's me, review please. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So how did you all like the story so far? I hope everyone liked it, this is the first time I've ever done a fiction on an actual book! It's so weird usually it's about manga or tv shows this is a refreshing to start something new. Though I'm only adding onto the mountains of typing I have to do for the, what 10+ stories I never got around to finishing? Haha! Happens sometimes. Nothing else to say, so ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day Angel decided to try and not focus on the fact that Akuma may or may not know her secret. Instead she focused on more important things—like Cole. However when New student Akuma stepped onto school grounds everyone couldn't help but stare.

Akuma Abkins wore a black T-shirt with the grim reaper painted on the front, black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of expensive looking leather boots, and jacket. Her earrings were crosses—adverted crosses. (upside down) she had tones of silver around her wrists including a black metal band. What was strange however was the strange looking pendant hanging around her neck. It was strange, nothing Angel had ever seen before; a circular shaped pendant with a bright purple amethyst stone in the center, inside the stone however there seemed to be movement, like the stone had a life its own. Needless to say, out of the many Goths Angel had seen—the majority being at the mall—Akuma was by far the most…out there.

Angel shook her head. No! she was going to ignore her, Akuma Abkins was not going to ruin her plans to try and talk to Cole. Not a chance.

First period, so far so good, except for the fact that, for the second day in a row, Cole was absent. Angel sighed, at this rate she was never going to talk to him. Not that she was on speaking terms with him now that is. Ever since the fireworks and the carving that showed up on a tree nothing had went right.

When lunch rolled around Angel and Gabi sat at their usual table at the back of the cafeteria. Suddenly the cafeteria went deathly silent. Angel and Gabi turned to see what all the non-commotion was all about, they saw the new girl, Akuma Abkins, walk into the cafeteria. Had everyone gone silent because of her? Angel looked over to Courtney's table and noticed Courtney's reaction, though she seemed calm more than likely inside she was wishing Akuma never showed up to school.

Akuma looked about the cafeteria, ignoring the awkwardly silent atmosphere among her new classmates. She walked through the cafeteria until Courtney broke the silence.

"Akuma, come sit with us over here!" She shouted, Akuma cocked an eyebrow, but sat down anyhow.

Angel and Gabi stared.

"Why is Courtney so into the new girl?" Angel asked. Gabi shrugged.

"Who knows, you'd think after seeing her walk into the school like that she'd want to make her life a living nightmare. Especially since Akuma's receiving more attention than she is." She said. Angel scowled, this had to be Lou's doing.

"I doubt it." Gabi said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Angel gave her a confused look.

"I know what you're thinking with that look Angel. There's no way Akuma Abkins is really Lou in disguise," Gabi said, "For one she wouldn't be sitting with Courtney, knowing how much she hates you."

Angel nodded, "I guess you have a point, but still all that devil stuff about her, you really can't blame me for being suspicious."

"Guess not, but I'm sure if ya got to know her she'd turn out to just be a normal girl like you n me." Gabi said. Angel snorted.

"There's nothing normal about the devil's daughter." She said.

"Normality is only a matter of opinion." A voice said behind them Angel turned to see Akuma staring at her from Courtney's table. Courtney's face contorted into that of distaste.

"Oh God, Akuma don't talk to them." She said.

"Why not?" Akuma asked, "It's true."

"Please, if that were the case every freakshow like Angel and Gabi would be normal." D.L. said, Akuma scowled.

"I'm sorry who are you?" she asked, D.L. extended his hand out to Akuma.

"D.L." He said.

"That's not a name those are initials." Akuma retorted, "I asked for a name."

D.L. frowned, not sure if he actually liked Akuma's attitude or not, he retracted his hand and somewhat stared.

"That's what everyone calls me." He said, "Why not good enough for you?"

"So Akuma," Lana said breaking the slight tension, "How are you liking Goode so far? We know it's not like L.A., but still."

"Dunno yet. All I've seen is my bedroom and house." Akuma said, "Been unpacking for the majority of the time, a lot of stuff got switched around in the move here. It was a miracle I didn't have to borrow my brother's clothes again."

"Speaking of which," Courtney said, "That's an interesting get up you've got on. Where do you shop?"

"Hot Topic?" Jayden asked. Akuma shook her head.

"Used to, but now everything's all bubble gum and pop music," She said.

"You don't like pop music?" Courtney asked.

"I'm more of a punk rocker, you know; Sex pistols, Black stones, Joan Jett—course then again she's not really punk." Akuma said going a bit off topic.

"But you've never heard of Mara's daughters?" D.L. asked. Akuma scowled.

"and you know this how?" She asked, D.L. smirked.

"I make it my business to know." He said, next to him Courtney scowled.

Across from then Angel stared, was D.L. fighting or flirting with Akuma? Angel shook her head, not important.

"So wonder why Cole's not here?" Gabi said.

"I don't know." Angel groaned, "This totally sucks."

"Could be worse." Gabi said, Angel stared.

"Don't say that, then it will get worse!" She said, Gabi shrugged.

"Just saying, you could be partnered with Courtney next period." She said as she stood to throw away the trash from her lunch, "Then you really would be in Hades."

"Are you trying to jinx me?" Angel said standing to follow.

~0~

When next period rolled around, Angel figured that, yes. Gabi was indeed jinxing her. However it wasn't exactly what she expected, Angel ended up being partnered with Akuma. Their teacher decided to do something new and pull names from a hat to pick partners. Of course Courtney and D.L. were partnered up, and Gabi somehow got paired with Max. Angel tried to spend the time she had to spend with Akuma in silence but Akuma soon broke the silence.

"Yaknow it's kind of hard to be partners when you don't say anything." She said writing something down in her note book. Angel looked over, Akuma had been writing things down all throughout classes, not of it seemed like school work.

"Sorry."

"You've kind of been avoiding me too, what's wrong do I scare you?" Akuma asked looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"No." Angel said, suddenly Akuma slammed her notebook shut and smirked.

"Good, cause I'm not scary at all." She said, "Devil is who I am, not what I am."

"Huh?" Angel grunted in confusion, Akuma laughed a bit.

"My name might mean devil but that doesn't mean I am one." She explained, Angel scowled.

"I know that, but why would you go dressing like that?" She asked, Akuma scowled, "Not that I'm judging, it's just that, with a name like Devil wouldn't it be better to dress, normal?"

"Like I said in the cafeteria, normality is a matter of opinion," Akuma said, then fiddled with something in her bag—which Angel would have to point out was in the shape of a bat, "Besides being named after the Devil isn't so bad."

"Only some kind of demon would say that." Angel said half jokingly, then wondered if Akuma wasn't actually a demon sent by Lou, "You're not a demon are you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Akuma said with a laugh, "I'm just you're not-so-normal everyday Shinigami."

"What?" Angel asked genuinely confused Akuma chuckled a bit.

"You know, Grim Reaper." She said. Angel froze, Grim Reaper?! It really existed?! No! it had to be a joke, Goth humor. There was no way—but then again her dad was actually Lucifer—no! it was just a joke. There was just no way such a thing was real, that was just too much to believe. So instead Angel laughed.

"Is that what you'd call morbid humor?" Angel asked, "It's creepy, but kind of funny."

"I'm actually not joking, I'm a grim reaper—well sort of." Akuma said with a serious look, Angel swallowed hard, there was just no way.

"Are you talking about a video game or something?" She asked. Akuma narrowed her eyes.

"I don't play video games." She hissed, "I'm a Shinigami. A Grim Reaper, and I can prove it."

"Uhm…e-excuse me!" Angel shouted, "Can I go to the nurse? I-I'm not feeling well."

Their teacher sighed but allowed Angel to leave, and she couldn't get out fast enough. As she left, Gabi shot her a confused look. Akuma sighed, then noticed Gabi staring at her as well. Akuma smiled and waved.

~0~

"She's crazy!" Angel shouted on their way to detention, Gabi scowled.

"Who's crazy?" She asked.

"Akuma Abkins!" Angel said, "in class she told me she was a Grim Reaper."

"Cool."

"No! not cool! She's crazy, and I think she might be following me." Angel said, as they walked into the classroom to sit out their detention, as they did Angel froze. There sitting at one of the desks was none other than Akuma Abkins. She was the only one in the calls at the moment, Courtney and D.L. hadn't arrived yet. Akuma looked up from her note book and waved.

"Yo, double Angels." She said. Gabi cocked an eyebrow.

"Gabi's short for Gabriela right?" Akuma asked plainly.

"Uhm yeah?" Gabi said. Akuma smirked.

"Gabriela's the female version of Gabriel, which is an Angel's name. So you're both Angels." She said, then went back to her notebook, "Just throwin' it out there."

"Akuma? You're in detention again?" Courtney asked, as she and D.L. finally made it to detention as well. Akuma looked up and nodded as Courtney sat down right next to her.

"What'd you do? Get in trouble for trying to suck the blood of the class pet?" D.L. joked. Akuma glared.

"Not a vampire." She growled, "No I got into trouble for being out of class without a friggin hall pass."

"That sucks." Courtney said.

"Vampires usually do." D.L. teased, Akuma rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm not a vampire!" she growled, "Just because I wear black doesn't mean I pretend to be a vampire!"

"You're right," Angel said, ignoring Gabi's pull on her shirt sleeve, "Akuma's not a vampire she's a grim reaper!"

Angel watched as Akuma's expression didn't change, she remained stoic and went right back to writing in her notebook. So instead Courtney decided to speak for her. She stood.

"You've got a lot of nerve Double-A, you're just jealous cause Akuma's more popular than you. so you're bringing her down just so you can feel better." She said then turned to Akuma, "See I told you, Angel Garret is evil, and she's trying to make you a victim."

"I don't do so well as a victim Courtney." Akuma mumbled still scribbling in her book, "I'm actually not all that worried about it."

"That's big of you," D.L. said, Akuma looked up.

"That a short joke?" She asked, D.L. shrugged.

"If you make it one." He said with a slight smirk, Akuma rolled her eyes.

"and I am not jealous," Angel said, behind her Gabi face-palmed, "Akuma told me herself, she was a grim reaper."

"God, can't you take a joke? She was just pranking you," Courtney said then looked back to Akuma, "I should have told you beforehand, Angel's a nutcase who takes stuff too seriously. D.L. called her a she-devil once, and she totally flipped."

"Maybe that's because she doesn't like being called a devil!" Gabi said coming to Angel's defense. Courtney shrugged.

"Oh yeah and let's not forget you're freaky eyes Double-A, Akuma said herself," she said, "They reflect colors, that's not normal."

"Neither is having purple eyes!" Angel shouted, Akuma looked up at that and looked to Angel.

"It's a mutation, like blue eyes." She said, "My mother had purple eyes too, it's genetics. One of your parents have the same mutation as you."

Angel remained quiet, she wasn't wrong. Lou had the same colored eyes she did, apparently it was a trait carried down from Devil to devil. However that didn't give Akuma the right to call her a freak.

"You stilled called me a freak!" Angel said, Akuma shut her notebook and stood.

"No I didn't." she said, at this point Angel thought Akuma would be angry, but no, she was completely calm, or so it seemed, "I only pointed out that you had an eye mutation, I thought it was cool."

"What's going on here?" their teacher asked coming into the room, "Why are you all out of your seats?"

"Angel was trying to pick a fight with Akuma!" D.L. said, Akuma gave him a look. Angel stared.

"No I wasn't." she said in her defense.

"Yeah you were, you came into the room and kept calling her names." Courtney said, "Calling her Grim Reaper that was totally mean."

"I…but D.L. was calling her a vampire!" Angel said.

"And that gave you the right to call Miss Abkins names too?" Their teacher asked, Akuma let out a growl of frustration and sat down.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not offended by anyone, we were just joking about." She growled, "So can we just act like it never friggin happened?"

Without hearing anything else Akuma pulled out an MP3 player and put her headphones in. Courtney rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"You know you lot could use some time to work together." Their teacher said, "So I've decided you'll all be working on the Dance. Pick a theme, and you can all decorate the gymnasium."

"Dance?" Akuma asked pulling out one her ear buds, "But I'm only in detention for today."

"This will give you a chance to get to know your classmates." She said. Akuma sat up.

"Wait you're giving me more detention?! Are you kidding me? What the heck for!?" She shouted. Their teacher crossed her arms.

"Arguing with a teacher and going against the dress code. That gives you two more days." She said. Akuma balled her hands into fists and sat back down.

"This is total crap!" She hissed.

~0~

"Akuma come walk with us!" Courtney said after detention, Akuma shook her head.

"I live this way," She said, "And I need to get home before my dad, he's not going to be happy about me getting extra detention."

"It's all Angel and Gabi's fault you know. I told you she was evil." Courtney said, not far down the hall Angel groaned. Courtney was going to do everything in her power to make her out to be the bad one.

"I hope Akuma figures out that Courtney's the evil one soon." Gabi said, Angel nodded.

"Anyway," Akuma's voice said, "My house is in the other direction."

"You live near Double-A and Gabi?" D.L. asked, "Gross."

Angel froze, that meant Akuma would have to walk with them until she got to her house, which was in the same direction as Gabi's which meant she and Gabi would be walking home together. This was bad.

"See ya Akuma," Courtney said waving Akuma goodbye and walking off with D.L. Akuma waved back with a slight smirk, then turned toward Gabi and Angel and started walking not far behind them. The walk was quiet and awkwardly long. Angel didn't want to say a word fearing that maybe Akuma might go back and tell Courtney or something. Every now and then Angel would pretend to have a reason to look back and see Akuma staring ahead with a neutral expression on her face. It was sort of creepy. After a while Akuma finally spoke up behind them.

"So you wanna explain to me what that was about telling my secret to everyone like that?" She asked, Angel and Gabi froze.

"What secret?" Gabi asked, Akuma leered.

"I realize that it's a bit strange hearing someone admit to it, but I had no idea you'd blurt it out to everyone in detention." She said, "I trusted you with a serious secret Angel Garret. If my dad ever found out I told regular humans about this I'd be so grounded."

"This isn't funny anymore Akuma." Gabi said. Akuma scowled.

"I'm not trying to be funny!" She said, "I'm being serious! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd be in for telling you this?"

"There's no way you're a Grim Reaper," Angel said, "So stop saying that you are."

"I never once said I was a Grim Reaper, I'm a Shinigami!" Akuma growled, "There's a big difference!"

"What the heck is a shini—whatever you just said?" Gabi asked. Akuma rolled her eyes when suddenly there was a loud pop noise.

"Perhaps I could explain," It was Lou, Angel scowled, but then noticed that Akuma didn't seemed too shocked over it all. Sure she was surprised to see him, but she didn't scream like Gabi or she did.

"Hiya Mr. L, long time no see!" Akuma said. Angel went wide eyed. Did she just call Lou, Mr. L? It was like she was talking to an old friend. Lou turned and tipped his hat.

"Hello Akuma, how have you been? Well I assume?" he asked, Akuma nodded, then looked to Angel and went wide eyed.

"Omy—you're Mr. L's daughter!" She shouted as she pointed to Angel.

**Well that's chapter 2 I hoped you like it. Oh and just in case a Shinigami is a Japanese God of death I only know of these through animes like Bleach and Death note and a few others. However in Bleach they're called soulreapers in the English version and Grim Reaper in the English subbed version. That's all I have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So I haven't gotten any reviews on this story but I've gotten at least 2 views. I thank you for looking at my story, though I do wish for at least one review. Tell me how I'm doing if you like it give me praise! Or I'll just end up abandoning this poor story. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're Mr. L's Daughter!" Akuma shouted pointing at Angel, who tensed. How did Akuma know Angel's dad? And of all times to randomly pop-up he had to choose now? So out in the open?

"Come to think of it that would explain a bit." Akuma said, "Mr. L you didn't set this up did you?"

"Me? Of course not." Lou said, Angel didn't believe it. There was no way something like this just happened.

"I don't believe you." She said looking to her father with slight irritation.

"I do." Akuma said with a smile.

"How can you believe him he's the devil." Angel said, meanwhile Gabi decided to remain silent to the whole conversation. Akuma shrugged.

"Not like he's got anything to gain by lying." She said, Lou nodded, "Besides I'm pretty sound in my own judgment to believe I picked this place of my own free will."

"You've been brainwashed." Angel snapped, Akuma shrugged then Angel looked to Lou, "And what exactly are you going to explain?"

"The word Shinigami." Lou said, "You asked what it is, and so I'll be happy to explain it to you."

"I don't want to know anything from _you_." Angel said crossing her arms, Akuma pursed her lips.

"Then I'll explain, that ok Mr. L?" She asked, Lou shrugged with a sort of defeated look, Akuma then smirked to Angel and Gabi.

"A shinigami, simply translated it means 'God of Death' this is also known as a grim Reaper, or angel of death." She began, Angel scowled, she really didn't want to know any of this, though she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a small part of her that wasn't slightly curious.

"So you're a grim Reaper." Angel said, Akuma shook her head.

"No, Shinigami were synthetically created by Mr. L over a hundred years ago, Grim Reapers and Shinigami are very much different." She said, "The major difference, you don't have to die to become a Shinigami. And while we were made by the devil we have our own free will, so not all of us work for him."

Angel looked to Lou then Akuma then back again, none of this seemed real. Though sadly it very much was real.

"That all?" Angel asked, Akuma pouted.

"Not at all!" Lou said, "Akuma Abkins, is as rare as you are."

"Huh?" Angel mumbled, she didn't really understand that part. Akuma grinned.

"Shinigami don't have to die to be created, but never are we born into it." She said, "I was born with my powers, like you."

Angel scowled, and how was she supposed to react to all this? Akuma smiled at her then looked down at her wrist which held a black watch and frowned.

"I gotta go, my dad's gonna throw a fit if I don't get home." She said, "See ya tomorrow Angel, Gabi. See ya Mr. L."

"Mr. L?" Angel repeated once Akuma left. Lou nodded.

"You know her?" She asked. Lou nodded again.

"Her mother worked for me for a time." He explained, Angel scowled, "It was of her own free will, no souls involved—well not hers anyhow."

"I don't even want to know." Angel said turning her back on Lou who frowned.

"I swear Angel, I had no idea she was even here." He said, Angel glared.

"Then how did you know to show up like you did?" She asked, Lou made a face, ok she had a point there.

"I didn't know she moved here until she interacted with you today." He said.

"You said you'd stop spying on me." Angel said.

"And I wasn't, I just happened by." Lou said, "I promise Angel I wasn't spying on you."

"Whatever, I'm going home." Angel said, "See you tomorrow Gabi."

~0~

The next morning Gabi stood waiting for Angel, the only difference in today was that Akuma also stood with them. This time she picked a red plaid miniskirt and boots with an over-sized T-shirt of some foreign band. The only thing that remained the same as yesterday was the pendent around her neck. She smirked to the duo.

"Morning." She said simply.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, Akuma shrugged.

"Walking to school, I figured since we all live within the same street I'd walk with you two." She said, "Sure beats walking by myself anyway."

"I think we should let her, either way she's going in the same direction." Gabi said, "But what about Courtney?"

"Who?"

"Courtney, you know the girl you've been hanging out with the past two days." Gabi said, Akuma then made a face as if she just remembered who Gabi was talking about.

"Oh her," She said, "Who cares? Not like she governs what I can and can't do."

"You don't know Courtney." Angel said, Akuma nodded.

"True and it does seem she doesn't like you, though I can't imagine why." She said, "Anyone related to Mr. L's gotta be cool."

"Yeah, no one knows about that." Gabi said, "So can you not tell Courtney about that."

"I can believe that, and why would I tell her that? That would mean exposing my own secret." Akuma said as the trio began walking.

"So how do you know Lou?" Gabi asked, Akuma shrugged.

"My mom worked for him a long time ago, she was a shinigami too," she explained, "But Mr. L made her into one, she wasn't born like that, like me."

"Your mom worked for Lou?" Angel asked, of course she knew that part, "Why?"

"She wanted to." Akuma said, "Yaknow your dad really isn't such a bad person."

"He's the devil, he's not _a_ bad person he _the_ bad person. The worst of them all!" Angel shouted, Akuma shook her head.

"I don't believe that," she said.

"Why what's he ever done for you that didn't come back to bite you later?" Angel asked, Akuma then frowned and walked ahead.

"He came to my mother's funeral." She said somberly, then walked further ahead without saying another word. Angel looked to Gabi, neither of them had expected that. As Akuma walked head Gabi looked to Angel.

"I didn't know her mom was dead." She said, Angel shook her head. Neither did she, Lou hadn't mentioned it when they spoke, then again Angel didn't really give him a chance to. mother was gone? That had to be rough, Angel had no idea what she would do if her mother died. There was no way she could be as nonchalant about it as Akuma seemed to be.

"I kinda feel bad for her." Angel mumbled, then looked to Akuma who pulled out an MP3 player and placed the headphones in her ears.

~0~

When the trio arrived to school Angel and Gabi were relieved to see that Courtney was absent. D.L. and the others however were not.

"Good morning Devil." D.L. said. Angel's heart skipped a beat, crap. Did he find out somehow?! Her heart rate slowed back to normal when Akuma walked past him and scowled.

"Good Morning Double Loser." She shot back, D.L. scowled.

"What?" He asked, Akuma shrugged.

"You won't tell me your real name so I made one up," She said, "And just because my name means Devil doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Touchy much?" D.L. asked, "Anyway Courtney's not here today."

"And?"

"And she wanted me to introduce you to someone. Since she couldn't do it herself." D.L. said, Akuma scowled, "She said you might like this guy."

Ahead of them Angel froze. Oh no, who was he talking about? It wasn't Cole was it? He hadn't been to school for the past few days, so it was very possible. What if she liked him? Would she ask him to the dance? What if he liked her back? This wasn't good.

"I don't like it when people play match maker for me." Akuma said, "But whatever."

Angel stared, it had to be Cole, who else would Courtney want to introduce Akuma too? Ever since Courtney heard that she and Cole had that little fall out, she had been doing everything in her power to make sure it stayed that way. Angel watched as Akuma followed D.L. down the hallway toward class.

"I think Courtney's trying to set Cole up with Akuma!" Angel said, Gabi scowled.

"Oh that's gotta hurt, but I wouldn't worry Angel. I don't think Akuma is Cole's type." She said. Angel nodded.

"No, but she's a demon thing. If she wanted to she could make him want to date her." she said, "What if she ends up liking him?"

"Why would Akuma do that? She probably has as much trouble with her powers as you do." Gabi said, "So I wouldn't worry about it."

"But…"

"Come one Angel, you worry too much." Gabi said, "Just relax, and be happy that Courtney's not here."

Angel nodded, at least there was one bright side, Courtney wasn't here. For whatever reason, Angel didn't care.

~0~

When class started Angel stared at the back of Cole's head trying to figure out how to start a conversation with him. It had gotten harder to think of ways to talk to him since the food fight. Boy did Angel wish that never happened. Suddenly Cole turned to look back, Angel froze as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Give that to the girl behind you please?" He asked, Angel felt her heart shatter. It was true! D.L. had introduced Akuma to Cole. He probably fell in love with her right there and was now asking Angel to hand her some kind of love note. She sighed and turned to Akuma and handed her the note.

"Here…" She mumbled, Akuma cocked an eyebrow.

"Somethin' wrong?" She whispered, Angel shook her head as Akuma took the paper and unfolded it. She smirked, confirming Angel's fear. He'd asked her out, and she was about to accept. Angel then watched as Akuma pocketed the note. Angel scowled, wasn't she going to answer him? Akuma must of noticed her staring cause she gave her a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing sorry." Angel said back and turned around. This was the worst day of her life.

Later at lunch Angel watched as Akuma sat next to Cole. She was smiling. Akuma was sitting next to Cole and she was smiling. This was so unfair! Angel couldn't even enjoy her vacation away from Courtney because of this. If only there was some way to get his attention away from her. some way, to get her away from him.

"Hello! Earth to Angel, are you listening?" Gabi asked waving her hand in front of Angel's face. Angel shook her head.

"Huh?" she grunted, Gabi looked back at the 'it' table at Cole and Akuma. She rolled her eyes.

"Angel, relax, I doubt there's anything going on between them." Gabi said, "I mean come on they just met. The most they've done is say hi right?"

Angel nodded, "Maybe you're right, and I'm over reacting."

"You are a bit of a drama queen." Gabi said. Angel nodded. Still though, they seemed really close to each other, maybe if she could just try the pudding thing again.

"Angel!" Gabi shouted, Angel looked back, her pudding was floating once again. Gabi went to grab it but it then shot across the cafeteria toward Akuma and Cole. It stopped however, just a few feet from the duo. Akuma looked up and gave her an irritated look, Angel stared. Oh. Crap.

Akuma Abkins had a better handle on her powers than she did. This was bad, was she angry at her now? She wasn't the type to hold a grudge was she? Just then the pudding bowl shot back and her and landed hard on her tray splattering on the rest of the table. Angel swallowed hard. There was the answer to _that_ question.

The rest of the day Angel tried to find a way to apologize to Akuma, she hadn't meant for the pudding to go flying. Then again she didn't exactly stop it either. Still though, Akuma didn't have to ignore her all day. Though, Akuma seemed to be avoiding everyone after lunch, at least, anyone at Courtney's table. Even when detention rolled around Akuma sat on the far side of the room, away from D.L. and the rest of them. She had even gone so far as to place her music on loud to ignore the outside world.

"You think she's still angry about the pudding?" Gabi asked, whispering to Angel. She shrugged. She didn't know. She contemplated walking up to her but something told her that messing with Akuma now would only cause trouble. So instead she kept to herself.

"Think we should come up a theme for the dance?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing you two come up with will be any good." D.L. said, "Just wait till Courtney gets back tomorrow."

"What do you think Akuma?" Gabi asked, ignoring D.L. who scowled. Of course Akuma couldn't hear them over the loud blaring sound of her music. Finally D.L. stood and walked over to her, Akuma stood immediately and walked away. D.L. scowled.

"Guess she doesn't like jerks." Angel sneered. D.L. glared.

"Shut up Double-A." he growled then went back to his seat.

"Hey Akuma!" Angel shouted, she must of heard her that time cause she turned and removed her head phones.

"What?" she asked looking back.

"What do you think the theme for the dance should be?" Gabi asked. Akuma shrugged.

"Who cares? Dances are kind of dumb don't you think?" She asked.

"Completely." D.L. said, Akuma scowled, then pulled out her notebook from her bag and flipped it open.

"But if you really want a theme why not a Halloween theme, everyone can dress up in cool costumes and stuff." She said. D.L. smirked.

"Yeah sounds fine." He said, "Angel could even dress up as a little She-devil."

"I am not the devil!" Angel shouted. Akuma rolled her eyes.

"Honestly D.L. be a little mature won't you?" She growled, "Besides she can't dress like a She-devil, that's my department."

After she said that Akuma gave Angel a slight wink. D.L. huffed.

"Take a joke wont you?" He grumbled, Akuma shrugged.

"Either way doesn't matter to me, I don't plan on going anyway." She said.

"No date? Why not ask Cole, you two sure hit it off." D.L. said. Angel scowled she knew he only said that to get a rise out of her, but did Angel detect a hint of bitterness?

"Cole's not my type, and I'm not his—obviously." Akuma said, Angel stared, but what about that note that Cole handed her? wasn't that a love note or something?

"What about that note? The one from class?" She asked, deciding to vocalize her question.

"It was just a list of songs he offered to make me, since I've never heard about the band you guys like so much." Akuma explained. Angel relaxed, just a list? That's just perfect, that meant that they wouldn't be going to the dance together, that meant she wouldn't have to suffer through the two of them making sappy love eyes at each other! It was perfect!

"Oh? What is you're type?" D.L. asked, Gabi and Angel stared was D.L.—Courtney's boyfriend—flirting with Akuma Abkins?! Courtney would _not_ be happy with that!

"Like that's any of _your_ business." Akuma hissed, "Anyway that's all it was, a list of Mara's daughters' songs. I'm looking forward to looking them up. If I can find the box my lap top is in that is."

"Still unpacking?" Gabi asked, Akuma nodded.

"There's a lot between my dad's office stuff, and the stuff we don't want to throw out." she said, D.L. snorted.

"Sounds like your family's a bunch of hoarders." He said. Akuma glared, and Angel could have sworn she saw them flash with a slight glow.

"Try my mother's stuff!" She shouted, "We still keep her stuff, we don't have those stupid yard sales to get rid of it all when someone dies!"

The room then got silent, D.L. had crossed a line and shut his mouth immediately. It wasn't until Gabi spoke did anyone do anything.

"Hey Akuma we could come over and help you unpack." She offered. Akuma nodded.

"Sure…do what you want." She said, then turned around until it was time to leave.

**Poor kids, drama drama drama! What's up with it all! I'm tired of drama! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**I'm so glad to finally get a review for this story. I thought I was going to give up on this one! Thank you so much! I won't waste time now so ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After school Gabi, and Angel followed Akuma to her house. It was an awkward and silent walk up until Akuma paused and looked back at the two.

"You know you don't have to come over right?" She asked. The two nodded.

"We want to, besides we wanna get to know you." Gabi said, Akuma cocked an eye then smirked.

"Oh yeah, hey Angel, you mind telling me what that pudding thing was about today?" She asked, shifting the weight of her bag. Angel bit her lip, she was rather hoping Akuma had forgotten about that. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Uhm, well…" she mumbled, trying to find something other than Cole to say. Otherwise she'd just end up sounding like a desperate girl, who's hoplessly in love with some boy—which she was, but she didn't want to seem that way to Akuma. She didn't seem like the type of person who liked girl that drooled over a boy. She just looked too cool for that.

"Angel still hasn't figured out how to use her powers." Gabi said, coming to the rescue. Angel sighed. Best friend to the rescue! Akuma cocked her head to the side, "but you seem to have a good handle on yours."

"Nah, my mother taught me a few tricks, but I'm still only an amateur." Akuma said with a slight smirk as she scratched a none existent itch on the back of her head, "So that explains it huh? That's cool, here I thought ya didn't like me or something."

"N-no it's not that. Heh." Angel said. Akuma smiled.

"Cool. I wouldn't want to end up losing a friend. I have a hard time getting those as it is." she said, "Anyway my house is just this way."

Akuma then pointed to a small house that was painted red. It wasn't far from Gabi's house really. Gabi and Angel then followed Akuma as she entered first.

"My dad and my brother are probably further inside unpacking." She explained shutting the door behind the three of them. She then led the duo upstairs, "Come on, my room is this way.

"Akuma? That you?" A voice said coming out of the living room. A tall man with silver—but not graying—hair, and squared glasses walked out of the living room. He looked to Gabi and Angel and scowled, "Akuma who're they?"

"Hey old man." Akuma said with a grin, Angel and Gabi guessed it was her father, "This is Gabi and Angel, friends from school slash, neighbors. They offered to help me unpack."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Gabi, Angel. Akuma you be sure to be careful up there." Mr. Abkins said, giving Akuma a look. Akuma's grin grew larger.

"Don't worry dad, they already know." She said, Mr. Abkins gave Akuma an angered look, "What? I ran into Mr. L. It's totally cool. Isn't that right Angel?"

Angel didn't know what to say to that. It was kind of awkward, "Uhm, hi, I'm Angel, Lou's…daughter."

Mr. Abkin's eyes grew large with surprise. Angel simply gave an awkward smile as she was sure Mr. Abkins wasn't expecting that. However instead of getting awkward, Mr. Abkins simply nodded.

"I see. Nice to meet you Angel." He said fixing his glasses. "If you girls need me I'll be in the kitchen."

"Kay dad." Akuma shouted then gestured for Angel and Gabi to follow her upstairs. As they walked down the hall they found a room with its door slightly ajar. Akuma paused, and turned toward the girls.

"That's my brother's room, you guys wanna meet him?" She said pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the room. The girls nodded, "Hey bro, you home?"

The door opened further to a boy, much taller than the trio, he also wore glasses these being a bit circular, his eyes were a dull brown much like Mr. Abkins' were. In fact he pretty much looked just like Mr. Abkins only younger. He looked to the trio with confusion.

"Hey bro. These are two friends from my class, Angel and Gabi." Akuma said, "Girls this is my big brother, Jacob."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Jacob said with a warm smile. Gabi and Angel both blushed; Jacob Abkins was really cute—not as cute as Cole but still—and he seems just plain nice. Jacob looked to the duo then to Akuma.

"So does dad know that they know?" He asked suddenly. Akuma pursed her lips and looked off somewhere else.

"Yeah, he does, and it's all cool." She said with a grin. Angel and Gabi looked to each other. He must have been talking about the fact that they knew what Akuma was. Jacob shook his head.

"Akuma, when are you going to learn that it's a big deal when you spill something like that? Not everyone's going to take it as a joke." He said. Akuma huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's really not a big deal bro. Angel and Gabi have secrets of their own." She said, "Well Angel anyhow."

"Yeah it's actually really cool. Angel's Lou's daughter. It's kinda cool." Gabi said, Angel groaned and face palmed. Oh well at least they weren't going to freak out and all that what with Akuma being a Grim Reaper and all. Jacob looked to Angel and snickered a bit.

"Is that so? Angel has anyone told you the irony of that?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Angel scowled. Irony of what?

"Irony?" She asked.

"That you're a devil named Angel. Your mom must have a sense of humor." Jacob said, "Anyway, Akuma I found a few of your stuff in my boxes, I put 'em in your room. If you find any of mine, bring them in here."

"Whatever you say bro." Akuma said, then walked further down the hall, when Gabi suddenly asked a question.

"Hey Akuma, if you're a…"

"Shinigami…" Akuma said noting Gabi's trouble pronouncing the word. Gabi nodded.

"Uh yeah that. If you're one what does that make your brother?" She asked. Angel cocked an eyebrow. She sort of figured that since Akuma was a grim reaper that made her brother one too. Didn't it?

"He's completely human." Akuma said matter of factly as she kicked open a door that must have led to her own bedroom. It was littered with boxes, stacked on top of each other and even the dresser. Angel however didn't take in the décor much however as her mind was confused.

"How does that happen? I mean you're siblings right?" She asked, Akuma paused and looked to them.

"Well, that's true, but Jacob's only my half-brother." She said, opening a box, "My dad got remarried after Jacob's mom left, and my mom was already a Shinigami when they got together."

"Oh…I guess I get that." Angel said. Akuma nodded.

"Yeah it's sort of a long, complicated story. Not really important." She said, "Oh, thanks again for coming over to help me unpack."

"Sure, no problem Akuma. We're happy to do it." Gabi said.

As the day went by, the trio managed to unpack everything in Akuma's room. They had even found a bit of her brothers things, such as his laptop and old text books. Akuma explained to them that her brother was in fact a major knowledge junkie, preferring to study over most things. Gabi and Angel also discovered that despite being half siblings the duo were very close, and that there was never any awkward moments when it involved Akuma's mother coming into the picture. They had even found a picture of Akuma's mother—whose name was Kira—Akuma looked a lot like her. Kira, her mother, had purple eyes as well, and even wore the pendant that was around Akuma's neck today. She had long purple colored hair in the same style as Akuma's.

After several hours of talking and such the trio became a bit closer, after talking about Akuma's powers and such, they started talking about just random stuff. That is, until Akuma pulled out a guitar case from her closet and placed it next to her bed.

"You play guitar?" Angel asked. Akuma nodded.

"Ah, yeah, actually bass guitar. I was actually in a band back in LA. Jinx." She explained blushing a bit.

"That's totally cool, must suck not being able to play with them anymore." Gabi said.

"Eh, it's fine, I mean we still talk over the phone and internet chats." Akuma explained, then pointed to a photo on her dresser, "That's a picture of all three of us."

Angel picked up the photo, it was in a purple frame, totally mismatched with the rest of the room, which had a punk goth look to it now that everything was unpacked. In the photo there was a girl with lavender colored hair, wearing a pale purple skirt and shirt, a girl with long black hair with glasses, wearing a Japanese school uniform—probably cosplay—and of course Akuma-who didn't look any different than today.

"You guys look kinda cool." Angel mumbled. Akuma shrugged.

"The one with the purple hair is Jinx, she was our vocalist and guitarist," She said pointing to the girl in the middle, "She was real princess, we named the band after her. The girl with the glasses was our drummer, her name was Miku, she was and her family moved from Britain."

"That's cool. But you better not let Courtney find out about that." Gabi said. Akuma cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? I really don't see what the big deal is." She asked. Clearly she didn't see the influence Courtney had over the entire school. But one supposed she'd find out the hard way. "Anyway thanks, this was pretty fun, we should hang out more often."

"What about Courtney?" Angel asked.

"What about her? Honestly why do I give a flying tuck about what some prissy little wannabe queen bee?"Akuma asked, "She doesn't control my social life."

"Not yet. Courtney's pretty good at turning people against people she doesn't like." Gabi said, "That's what she did to Angel."

"I figured. Well you don't have to worry. I don't like playing the victim. Courtney's got nuthin on me." Akuma said with a laugh. The two nodded.

~0~

The next day Akuma walked to school with them. They talked about Mara's daughters, since Akuma was all unpacked she had time to look them up. She seemed to be into them, but then again who couldn't? Those girls were the best.

"Hey, you guys know if this school has any sort of music program?" Akuma asked. Before the two could answer however, an unwelcome voice pierced the air.

"Akuma! OMG I miss you yesterday!" Courtney shouted running up to the purple eyed girl, who sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well you're boytoy did a pretty good job filling your role." She said, as Courtney narrowed her eyes at Gabi and Angel.

"Oh good so then you met Cole, what do you think?" she asked, practically rubbing Angel's face in the situation. However it didn't affect her this time, because she already knew what Akuma thought about him.

"Not my type." Akuma said simply, "Anyway, did you want something?"

"Only to save you from the social suicide of hanging out with Gabi and Double-A." Courtney said, "Honestly I feel bad for you, having to walk the same route as those two losers."

Akuma rolled her eyes, "Yeah…I'm sure."

"Come on, D.L. and the rest of us are all hanging out on the steps before the belle rings." Courtney said, as she began dragging Akuma off. She was stopped however by Akuma yanking her arm out of Courtney's hands.

"Actually, Court, I have something I need to do before class starts." She said "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"What could you possibly have to do? You've only been here two days?" Courtney said annoyance and attitude. Gabi and Angel snickered as they saw Akuma's eyebrows raise in slight interest.

"It's really none of your damn business. Yaknow?" She said nonchalantly as she walked past Courtney and pulled out her mp3 player, "Anyway it's personal, I'll catch up later."

With that Akuma walked off, placing her headphones on her head and putting her hands in her pockets. Angel and Gabi snickered as Courtney' face turned a shade of purple from rage. She glared at the two.

"What the heck are you two laughing at? She's still way cooler than you losers!" She shouted, then huffed and walked off.

**Yay fourth chapter! Thank ever so much to the person who put up the first review! I'm sorry it took so long. My computer just suddenly gave up on me and crashed. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW! Bye bye**


End file.
